


The Right Partner

by snarkysweetness



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happiest day of Steve Rogers' life was the day his best girl became his best girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> What, Steve and Peggy totally got to live happily ever after. The end.

Steve’s life hadn’t been filled with many happy days. Parents dead when he was a teenager, lost his best friend (twice), and much more he didn’t care to think of. There had been bright spots; his mother, his childhood with Bucky, the Commandos. He’d been lucky enough to have great people in his life which balanced out the bad things he’d endured.

So it seemed only fitting that the one thing that tipped the scales was her. He didn’t think it was a coincidence that the best days of his life all had to do with her.

The day he met her and became a soldier, the day he became a real hero, the first time they kissed, the first time he held her in his arms through the night, the first time he told her he loved her, the day she agreed to marry him, and the day she officially became ‘Agent Rogers’.

She was the light of his life but none of those beautiful memories compared to this one, except maybe the day he considered to be the _second_ best of his life.

_“Steve,” Peggy whispered, staring up at him in that way that left him weak in the knees. “I’m late.”_

It had taken him a full minute to figure out what she meant and to this day he never thought a person could feel so much joy but he’d been wrong because this moment right now was a million times better.

“Hello, beautiful,” Steve whispered, ignoring the tears in his eyes as he stared down at the pink bundle in his arms. “Remember me? It’s daddy. You’re just as pretty as you were ten minutes ago, Brooke Linn.”

“Her name is Sarah,” Peggy muttered wearily from the bed. The labor had been long and hard and she was exhausted; exhausted enough that he’d convinced her to name their daughter ‘Sarah Brooke Linn Rogers’ instead of just ‘Sarah’.

“That’s not what her birth certificate says.”

“I hate you so much. I’m naming the next one whatever I want and you’re not allowed to have an opinion.”

Steve smirked and leaned down to press his lips to Sarah’s nose. “You’re only an hour old and your mommy’s already ready to make you a big sister.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and turned to her side. “Just for that we won’t be fonduing for months, Captain.”

“But we’ll still go dancing?”

She chuckled. “You have no idea what goes into raising a child, do you? It’ll be a long time before we go dancing, my darling.”

Steve moved to sit beside her, being careful not to take up too much space as he lay next to his wife, settling their baby girl between them. He reached over the sleeping baby to tuck Peggy’s hair behind her ear with a small smile. “Don’t worry, Peg, you married a superhero, I’ll do all of the hard work.”

She stared up at him with a playful smirk. “Is that so, Captain? Think I can’t do it?”

“No, I know you can, and better, but I want to. You’ve given me more than I ever thought I’d have, the least I can do is make sure my best girls are taken care of.”

Peggy pressed her lips to his briefly and turned her attention to their now fussy angel. “Hush, darling, mummy’s got you,” Peggy cooed, sitting up so she could feed her. Once she was latched on and suckling happily Peggy’s eyes met Steve’s again with a smile.

“I’m glad I waited,” she whispered lovingly.

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. “For what?”

Peggy smirked, her smile reaching her eyes. “The right partner,” she whispered, watching him for a moment before returning her attentions to the baby in her arms.

Steve’s eyes filled with tears for the dozenth time that day. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her temple.

“I love you,” he said, speaking to both of them.

This was the best day of his life and he had his best girls to thank for it.


End file.
